A Life With You
by ehfarina619
Summary: 'She was an angel seeking chaos. He was a demon seeking peace.' Writing Prompt. ONESHOT. LEMON. Complete.


I got the idea for this from a writing prompt I came across.

'She was an angel seeking chaos, he was a demon seeking peace.'

I would love to give credit to whoever wrote it, but I found it on pinterest and couldn't find who it belonged to. This is only intended to be a one shot but depending on the feedback I may extend to a short story (between five to ten chapters.) So please leave a review letting me know your thoughts. I also had a problem with the document during editing, so if you see any errors I missed, let me know!

Warning: lemon in here.

-x-

Hermione paced feverishly back and forth in the living room of Shell Cottage. The hour was late and the few other occupants were all sleeping. She assumed they were anyway. War had a nagging way of causing desperate exhaustion, yet at the same time, hindering ones ability to gain any decent amount of rest. All of them were branded with scars from a war none of them asked to be a part of, a war that they were all much too young for, but thrown in head first, regardless. They had been so optimistic when Harry had bounded out of Hagrid's arms, sure that he would claim victory over Voldemort once and for all, but all hope was shattered the moment he told them to retreat. Harry walked away from the battle, but unfortunately, so did the Dark Lord.

Four years. Four years had passed since that day when so many of their friends, classmates and teachers had lost their lives. Voldemort had gone into hiding after the battle, but he was still throwing out orders, still controlling the Ministry, still wreaking havoc throughout their world. They had learned through a former death eater, now ally, that Voldemort was unable to create anymore horcruxes after the one within Harry had been destroyed. His soul was too fractured after being split so many times. It was too much of a risk for him to even attempt. So he retreated to the shadows, only his most loyal of followers knowing his whereabouts.

Members of the Order did not falter, or cower in fear, they pressed on searching for the Dark Lord determined to defeat him and take out as many death eaters as possible along the way. Their missions were dangerous and the fall out over the years had been devastating. They were lucky to have only lost the few that they did, but the number of those lost didn't lessen the blow of the gut-wrenching hurt. Neville, Luna, Cho, Pavarti, Seamus...Ron. After every loss, every friend they had to put in the ground, they would double and triple their safety measures. At the same time, their thirst for vengeance growing tenfold. Hermione herself had numbed out practically every other feeling, solely to try and rid herself of the pain of loss that would overcome her.

Tonight was one of those nights. A few of them had gone out in search of a possible lead on the Dark Lords location. They had returned earlier in the evening, all of them but one. The ones that made it back told her how he had run in the opposite direction to create a diversion for them to escape after some snatchers had spotted them. It allowed the three of them to escape, but they didn't see what happened to him. This was what kept her pacing at three in the morning. The minutes ticked by, hour after hour as she waited for him. Begging to God's she didn't believe in to bring him back. She could not bare another loss.

Mid pace she glanced to the clock again, twisting her hands together in something nearing panic. Her anxiety was ready to kick her over the edge and send her spiraling down into the agony of it all when she heard footsteps approaching the front door. She brandished her wand as a precaution until she heard his voice mumbling the incantation needed to gain entrance into the cottage. She allowed the wave of relief to crash over her for a moment at the sight of him. His piercing grey eyes instantly meeting hers. "Draco." She whispered. Her relief was short lived as she launched into him. Cutting the distance between them she smacked his chest in anger.

"Where the fuck were you?" she demanded.

"Are they here? Did they make it back?"

"Of course they bloody made it back. Answer my question Malfoy."

"I had to create a diversion Granger. None of us would have made it out if I-"

"That was hours ago! Why did it take you so long?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "The snatchers put up wards, I had to hide until they were far enough away for me to make a run for it and make it to an apparition point."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You could have been captured."

"But I wasn't. I had to or none of us-"

"You could have been killed Draco!" The hurt in her voice startled him as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"But I wasn't." He said firmly.

He hated seeing her like this. Hated the helplessness he felt at the sight of her hurting. When he first came to the Order, just about everyone was against his presence. Potter gave him the benefit of the doubt, but Granger, she was the only one who believed him from the start. For a long time, she was the only one he had in this new life of his. He bared his scars, his inner demons to her, his soul was broken but her friendship somehow kept the pieces from falling apart. After Ron died two years ago, it nearly destroyed her. The two hadn't continued a relationship, but he had been one of her oldest and closest of friends. She had almost shut down completely. Harry, Ginny, Molly, George. None of them could get through to her with their words. That was when Draco stepped up. He wouldn't speak to her. Not a word. He would sit with her in complete silence and simply just be there. He did this day after day until she finally fell onto him and sobbed for hours as if pouring out all of the pain she had been holding in. She cried until she succumbed to her exhaustion. He stayed with her until she awoke. When she finally came to, he got her to eat, and slowly helped to piece her back together. No one understood it really, but they didn't need to.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked.

"I'm not upset, I'm angry."

He rolled his eyes. "And why is that exactly?"

"Because you're so fucking selfish."

"Selfish? Are you seriously calling me selfish right now?

"Yes."

He moved past her towards the staircase that led up to bedrooms. "Should we call Potter down here? Or Dean, or George? I don't think they would agree seeing as they're all alive because of me."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared daggers at him. "I'm sure they would side with you." her voice remained steady.

"So explain to me how it is again, or what exactly I did for you to see me this way?" He was now repeating Hermione's earlier action of pacing back and fourth. "Seriously Granger, where do you get off saying-"

"What about me?" She said rather timidly, a tone she so rarely used. Causing him to stop dead in his tracks to face her.

"What did you just say?" He had heard her perfectly fine. What he didn't understand was why she said it.

"What about me?" She repeated.

"What about you?" His voice calmed.

"What if something happened to you? What am I suppossed to do then?"

His shoulders slumped. "You still have Potter. You'd be fine. You still have other friends."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

His anger at her statement seemed to bubble up to the surface instantly. "Fuck Granger, really? You're this angry at the thought of loosing your convenient shag buddy?"

Her mouth gaped slightly. "What?"

"You heard me." He spat as he resumed his pacing.

"That's not what you are to me."

"Like hell I'm not. We're friends yeah, but don't act for even a second like you haven't been using me for the last year in a half."

"I have not used you for last year in a half!"

"The fuck you haven't! We both know you shut down every emotion as an escape, and hell, I get it, I really do, but you were so desperate to feel something. Anything aside from the empty void you instilled in yourself that you resorted to climbing into my bed whenever you wanted a release."

"Oh and you weren't using me? You know damn well you were just as low, just as desperate to feel something as I did."

He scoffed as he crossed the floor standing toe to toe with her. "And how many times did you find yourself in my bed crying out my name only to finish and leave? How many times did I ask you to stay only to wake up to find you gone and the spot where you laid empty and cold? How many times Hermione? Tell me."

A single tear fell down her cheek as she stared into his storm cloud eyes. "I...I'm not...I don't know."

"Everytime. Everytime I asked you to stay, and everytime you didn't."

"I couldn't." She whispered.

"Merlin Granger, were you that afraid to feel something? Afraid to feel even the smallest bit that you couldn't just stay?"

"You think that's why I never stayed?" she said softly. "You think I left you everytime out of fear of feeling something for you?"

"Why else?"

She placed her hand upon his chest and stared at it. Hesitating her words, unsure if she could truly tell him her reasoning. If she was ready to cross that point of no return. She closed her eyes and exhaled, willing herself to cross that line.

"I can't" she said barely above a whisper.

"You can." He countered, lowering his head so that their lips were only a mere inches apart. "Say it Granger."

"I'm in love with you."

His lips crashed into hers as he entwined his fingers in her long curly hair. She clutched at the sides of his coat, pulling him into her. She held onto him as if he were everything she had. Kissing him with such passion as if pouring her soul into him. He matched her perfectly. Just as she matched him. He was the chaos that she needed so desperately needed. She was the light that pulled him out of the darkness. They were like a twisted jigsaw saw piece, their jagged edges somehow aligning perfectly.

He broke the kiss as the both gasped for air. Using the pad of his thumb he brushed away a tear that had escaped her. "It's about damn time Granger." He smirked.

"You-"

"I've bloody been in love with you for years Hermione."

Her eyes went wide at his admission. "Why didn't you-"

"Say anything?" He shrugged. "You needed to come to the realization on your own. I couldn't force you into seeing it. I knew you would figure it out sooner or later."

Her lips met with his with a tenderness the two had never shared before. The previous encounters always seeming to be driven by a need for release. She realized now that it wasn't a need for a realease, it was a need for both of them to will one another to see what their hearts truly felt. As much as she tried to run from it, she wanted him to know that she loved him. She loved him more then she ever thought possible to love another. She pressed her lips against his with a growing desire to feel him, every once of him against her. Draco seeming to match the desire as he pushed her up against the nearest wall.

He broke away from her lips as his mouth trailed along her neck, emblazoning it with kisses. She raked her fingers through his hair as she arched her body into his, feeling his growing arousel against her. "I need you Draco." She whispered hungrily into his ear, beckoning a low growl from him. He made quick work of sliding her nightpants and knickers down, dropping in a heap on the floor. He trailed his hands up her thighs, pulling one leg up and settling it on his hip. He kissed her deeply as he dove his hand between her legs, running his finger between her folds. Another growl escaped him as he felt her. "You're so fucking wet." She released a dulcet moan at the feel of his hot breath against her neck. He swirled his thumb around her clit, causing her to hiss as she nipped at the shell of his ear. He continued his pattern and began tracing circles around her entrance. He pulled back and watched as she bit her lip, whimpering as her desire for him heightened.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You. I want you." her eyes were closed as she tried to brace herself against the wall.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he asked. His voice hoarse with need.

"I...I want you..to..."

He pressed his finger into her core, rubbing at the spot he knew would drive her mad.

"Fuck." She hissed. "Fuck me Draco. I want you fuck me." She reached between them, undoing his buckle as quick as she could, pushing his pants and briefs down enough to expose him to her. She wrapped her hand around him, pumping his length at a slow pace. He pulled the top of her tank top down, wrapping his mouth around one of her pert nipples, dancing his tounge across it making her cry out his name.

He pulled his finger out of her, giving her clit a few more flicks before pulling her other leg up. She tighted her thighs around his waist. He found her entrance and pushed into her with one hard thrust. He pumped in to her, pulling himself out all the way to the tip before thrusting back into her again. Each thrust eliciting another one of her soft moans.

"How do you want it Granger?" He gave a husky whisper to her.

"Don't call me that."

He smirked against her neck before depositing another kiss there. "How do you want it, Hermione." His voice damn near purring out her name.

"Hard." Was all she gave him, which was all he needed. He crashed his lips back to hers as he pounded into her. He knew at this pace neither one would last long. He also knew that was what she wanted. She wanted him to bring her the euphoria that only he was capable of bringing her to. He thrust into her over and over. As her moans became more frequent, her breathing labored, he knew she was getting close. He pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers. "Look at me." He ordered. Her coffee colored eyes met with his. Reaching between them, he began rubbing patterns over her clit once more. All the while her keeping her gaze affixed to him. He felt her walls start to clench. "Yes Draco. Just like that." He waited for the last remnants of her orgasm to slip by, pumping into her a few more times before finding his own release.

He slowly slid them to the floor, unable to support the both of their weight any longer. They clung to one another as their breathing slowly came down to a steady pace. He placed a few soft kisses along her collar bone before pulling back to look at her.

She tried to look away as her eyes filled with tears once more. He placed a finger to her chin and gently nudged her to look at him. "What is it?"

"You can't do what you did again. It's too much of a risk."

"Hermione, you know I had to-"

"I know." She stopped him. "I know you had to do what you could. Just...promise me it won't always be you. You think you're disposable, but you're not. Not to me. The only thing getting me through this war is the thought of a life after it all. A life with you. I will not pull through this without you."

"I'm not going to make promises I don't know I can keep." He said as he pushed the hair away from her face. "What I will promise that I will do everything in my power to come back to you. Always. Can you live with that?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile as she batted away the last of her tears. Shifting herself off of him, he stood, fixing his clothes before reaching out to help her up. She picked up her discarded bottoms. As soon as they were back on, Draco scooped her into his arms, holding her close to his chest as he made his way to the staircase.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're staying tonight. You're staying every night from now on."

She settled her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell of cologne and parchment he always held. For the first time in a long while, she felt something that she never thought she would feel again. Hope. This war could take them both tomorrow, or they could finally win. All she knew was that if they could make it out alive, she wanted a life with him. Only him.

-x-

Well? Hope you enjoyed. I'm almost begging for reviews here people.


End file.
